I don't need your love anymore
by Bettin' On Alice
Summary: Songfic: Plain White T's- Hate I really don't like you . Lionblaze is over Heathertail, but Hollyleaf still isn't quite convinced. About Lionblaze's feelings for Heathertail. R R Please!


**Author's Note:  
So here it is, my first FanFic, well, actually a SongFic, but I don't care. It took me a year to actually post something on here, even though I've been reading other people's work. Just an idea that popped into my head yeasterday. It practically worte itself. Weird how that happens sometimes, isn't it? Anyways, you all want to read the Fic, not listen(actually, read, I guess) to my endless chattering, so, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own the book or the song. Erin Hunter created Warriors and the charactors, Plain White T's wrote the song, Hate(I really don't like you). I just combined them. Thank you.**

* * *

"Mind your own business Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze pushed through the bracken and away from his sister. He slowed down at the lakeshore and sat there, seething. How could she still think that he liked the traitor? It had been _moons_ since he had even talked to her, just because he had been looking over the Windclan border, that didn't mean _anything. _Did it?

**Love, love, love, love, love, love.  
Woo!**

It all seemed like a sort of dream, those moons with her. Naïve apprentices, pretending to rule their own clan…

**You were everything I wanted  
You were everything a girl could be**

Your beautiful eyes and playful attitude…every minute I spent with you was bliss.

**Then you left me brokenhearted,  
Now you don't mean a thing to me.**

How could you? You betrayed me in every way. I thought I at least still meant _something _to you, even after we stopped seeing each other.

**All I wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love.**

But being a warrior means so much to me, can't you see? If my Clan doesn't trust me, there's no point. Now I realize _my_ trust was misplaced. Misplaced in _you._

**  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you  
Now that it's over,  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you**

And you Hollyleaf, I guess I don't hate you, it's just that at these moments, when you go all "Warrior Code" on me like that, don't you know my loyalty is to my Clan? I _gave up _Heathertail for my Clan? Why can't you see that?

**I really don't like you...**

**Thought that everything was perfect,  
Isn't that how it's supposed to be?**

Hollyleaf, don't you see, the Warrior Code isn't _everything,_ it shows us how to best make our own judgments, it's not perfect, and you have to learn to trust your own senses, you're my sister, I know you can do it.

**Thought you thought that I was worth it,  
Now I think a little differently**

I thought you want to go hunting with your brother; did you want to confront me all along? Were you waiting for the moment when I look over to Windclan? Why can't you trust me? Have I proved myself? She betrayed me, and I'll never go back to her.

**  
All I wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love.**

My thoughts wander back to that last night, the one where I told you I wasn't going to come to the cave anymore. It broke my heart, you know, seeing the tears in your eyes. Forcing myself to say the words that hurt you so much, I should have stopped it sooner.

**  
Hate is a strong word,  
but i really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you (Liked about you)**

A rustling made him turn; he looked down the shore, to the territory _she_ hunted on. He saw Crowfeather chasing a rabbit up the hill, and- his stomach jerked painfully- Heathertail coming after him.

**  
Brought you around  
and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you**

How can you live with yourself? Causing cats to die, to be injured so horribly, and there you are, going along without any guilt. Well then, you can't hurt me anymore Heathertail, I won't let you.

**  
Now that it's over  
you can't hurt me  
Now that it's over  
you can't bring me down**

You aren't going to bring me down anymore Heathertail, no more getting in the way of being the best Warrior I can be, no more making me feel guilty, no more regret. It's over.

**  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)**

**All I wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love**

Not anymore, I don't need to know you love me; I have a Clan to take care of.

**  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you (Liked about you)  
Brought you around  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you**

He turned away from the lake, to go find Hollyleaf, to tell her that he was sorry, to go hunt for the Clan that he cared for…

**  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)**

**(I really don't like you...)**

And Thunderclan would care for him.

**(I really don't like you...)**

**

* * *

A/N: So how was it?? Good? Bad? Please tell me, so I know wheather I should keep writing more things, (not this, it's just a oneshot), but I have another Warriors story in the works, but I need people to tell me if it's worth my time. Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!! :)

* * *

**

* * *


End file.
